


Sweet Smoking

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Shinjipolezai



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 Спецквест [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat 202, Gen, Smoking, Smoking Kink, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinjipolezai/pseuds/Shinjipolezai
Summary: Кинк на курение
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902310
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Sweet Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на курение


End file.
